<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Final Frontier by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969493">Final Frontier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, I hope you enjoy the story, New Planets, Slow Burn, Space Combat, Star Trek AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2376.  Inuyasha Taisho has been reassigned as the new Tactical Officer to the USS Nobunaga under... Captain Sesshomaru?  Join to see how the members of the Inuyasha Crew will handle a long term science and exploration mission as it takes a darker and more dangerous turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Final Frontier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Inuysha or any of its characters, they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Similarly, I do not own Star Trek other than a few Star Trek books and technical manuals (as I said... geek), they are the creation of Gene Roddenberry and owned by Viacom-CBS.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A tall brown-haired woman stalked through the corridors of the ship, her dark brown eyes flashing.  Ensigns and officers alike quickly moved aside, none wanting to further anger the First Officer or have her attention focused on them.  Sango noted the crew, but her focus was on reaching one place.</p>
<p>The door to the bridge slid open, and she quickly moved in front of the doors to the ready room.  She pressed the intercom and straightened her uniform while she waited for the soft answer granting her entry.  She flicked a small white speck off the red shoulders of her command uniform and entered the Captain’s presence.</p>
<p>Sitting behind his desk looking out among the stars she saw her Captain, Sesshomaru.  His long silvery white hair was tied back in low ponytail, showing his pointed ears.  At first glance some would think he was Vulcan until they saw his dark amber eyes that shone almost like ice.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru turned in his chair to face the first officer.</p>
<p>“How can I help you Sango?” he asked coolly, raising a silver eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>Sango almost vibrated with annoyance, but she kept her voice even “Permission to speak freely, Sir.”  She waited until she received his nod before continuing.</p>
<p>“Do you really think it is wise to have your brother serve here with you on the bridge crew?  There were other candidates with … better… service records who will feel slightly slighted by his assignment.”</p>
<p>Sesshomaru titled his head, his eyes flashing briefly.  “Your concerns are well founded, but do not worry.  He is more than qualified for the position.  As to the reasons I asked for him to be part of this crew, I am not prepared to discuss them at this time.”</p>
<p>Sango knew that it was the final say on the matter, but she wanted to make one point clear.  “Even though he is your brother, you know it will be my duty to treat him like any other member of this crew.”</p>
<p>Sesshomaru nodded at her “I would expect nothing less, he should not get any special treatment because of his relation to me.”</p>
<p>Sango slightly frowned, she hesitated to ask, but given the … reputation… of the new officer, she needed the clarification.</p>
<p>“And if he steps out of line, Sir?”</p>
<p>Sesshomaru gave a small smile before turning back to look at the stars around them.  “As I said, he gets no special treatment.”</p><hr/>
<p>On a Starfleet base several light years away, another silver-haired man paced impatiently.  His light golden eyes seemed to burn as he stopped to look at the time displayed on the wall before swearing under his breath and returning to pacing. </p>
<p>‘<em>I really hate stations</em>’ he thought, growling as his ears were bombarded with sounds from thousands of people talking and moving about.  At the top of his head, two silver dog ears twitched, trying to ease the pain from the cacophony around him.</p>
<p>“Inuyasha, relax.” A dark-haired man leaned against the wall, drinking a cup of coffee.  The blue shoulders of his uniform almost matched his eyes as he watched his friend continue pacing.  “They are not scheduled to dock until 16:00, we still have 20 minutes before they will arrive.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha turned with a huff, his silver hair flowing causing more than one woman on the station to sigh.  His ears caught the sound, and his mouth flattened, normally he wouldn’t mind the attention, but he was too worked up and annoyed at the moment.</p>
<p>“Who the hell does he think he is Miroku?” he snarled to his friend.</p>
<p>“I would say, he thinks he’s your brother AND your new Captain.” Came the tired reply.  Miroku had been forced to have this conversation with Inuyasha several times once they had received their transfer papers. </p>
<p>It wasn’t that Inuyasha didn’t want to work abord the USS-Nobunaga, he did.  It was the last Excelsior Class built in the fleet, designed for exploration and recognizance.  As a lieutenant, he had been a key part of the security team on the USS Nautilus, a <em>Miranda</em> class starship, for 6 years and had been told he was in line for a promotion to chief of security.  Then he received notice that he had been promoted to Lt. Commander, which had stunned him, and that he was being promoted to Chief of Security and Tactical Officer on the USS-Nobunaga, with his friend Miroku coming on as the new Science Officer.  Anyone who wanted to get anywhere in Starfleet knew that this was a plum opportunity. </p>
<p>Then the other shoe dropped.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru was the Captain.</p>
<p>His fucking brother.  That was what irritated Inuyasha, he was once again in his brother’s shadow.  Growing up he had always been one step behind Sesshomaru, he was good, but not quite good enough.  He had learned to hate that phrase.  Even at the academy he had pushed himself to the best of his abilities, but as a half inu half human, he always had fallen short of his brother, a full blooded Inu, in abilities and rankings.  Their race gave them increased speed and strength, but no matter how hard he tried, he had never been able to match or surpass Sesshomaru.  Hell, his brother was Captain of a starship, while he was just getting his third hollow pip on his collar.   </p>
<p>Granted, Sesshomaru was 7 years older than Inuyasha, and had graduated before Inuyasha, but once again, Sesshomaru had excelled and flew up the ranks.  Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the only two Inu’s to date who had completed the Starfleet training.  Unfortunately, Sesshomaru went first. Going through the Academy, Inuyasha had dealt with several professors expressing disappointment that he wasn’t as quick as Sesshomaru, or that his test scores were not as high as Sesshomaru.  The only thing that the instructors commented on for Inuyasha for was his ability to make friends with his classmates, Sesshomaru had been a bit of a loner, Inuyasha was the one everyone wanted to know.  He remembered getting lectured at that if he would just stop trying to be friends and going out, he could be as good in class as his brother.</p>
<p>He was so fucking tired of being second to everyone but his mother.  He knew his father loved him, but Sesshomaru was the prodigy, the heir.  He was just the spare, and he knew it. </p>
<p>Despite the promotion, and the opportunity it provided, Inuyasha had felt the need to protest just because it was Sesshomaru.  He wanted to distinguish himself for who he was, his own abilities, and not because he was riding the coattails of his brother. </p>
<p>And then he was told that Sesshomaru had specifically requested him for the position.  His prior Captain told him at a farewell gathering that she thought she could push him over with a feather with how stunned he looked.  It took Inuyasha a few moments to process what he had been told.  It was one thing for a Captain to request a specific officer for their ship, it was another for that Captain to not only request the officer, but to also request a relative variance for the bridge crew. </p>
<p>Now Inuyasha wanted to know what Sesshomaru was thinking.  He didn’t do anything without there being a purpose.  Something about their mission had Sesshomaru thinking he would need Inuyasha, it sure as hell wasn’t because of a desire to see his brother succeed. </p>
<p>They had always had a strained relationship, Inuyasha after all was the half-brother, the son of their father, Touga Taisho and a human settler, Izayoi.  Touga’s first wife and Sesshomaru’s mother, Inukimmi, had been ill after giving birth to Sesshomaru, Izayoi had been hired as her in home nurse.  A year after Inukimmi had died, Touga and Izayoi were married, and nine months later Inuyasha was born.  Sesshomaru had resented Izayoi, and because of that, Inuyasha.  He would not explain his reasoning, but Inuyasha suspected it was because it felt like betrayal.  Inu’s, by nature, were fiercely loyal, and took one mate for life.  It was unheard of for an Inu to take a second wife, yet their father had.  Many saw it as a shame upon the family, but their father had been powerful enough in the global government that the whispers were kept away from him, but Inuyasha had heard them all.  And Sesshomaru never missed an opportunity to remind him that he was an anomaly, something to be pitied.</p>
<p>That was why he was desperate to prove himself on his own, to show that he was a worthy son of Touga and Izayoi, so he could return home as a celebrated officer and finally feel that he had made his parents proud.  To feel like he wasn’t just a mistake.</p>
<p>It burned him that Sesshomaru could take that away.  Yet he knew he couldn’t reject the opportunity, or the position.  And so there he was, pacing impatiently, waiting for his new ship, his new crew, to dock.  He stalked over to Miroku, taking a spot along the wall next to his friend. </p>
<p>“Ok Miroku” Inuyasha sighed, needing a distraction.  “I know you have been doing research on this ship, who are we dealing with and what are we walking into?”</p>
<p>Miroku’s blue eyes sparkled with excitement as he pulled out his pad and opened his notes.</p>
<p>“Let me see… we are going to skip the Captain, I presume you don’t want information about your brother?” he teased, leaning over to nudge Inuyasha with his elbow.  A low growl was the response from the half-inu, which caused Miroku to chuckle.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think so, moving on then.   Commander Sango Tajiya, First Officer.  She is a 29-year-old human who excels in martial arts, battle tactics and one of the highest scores on her command test. She was Salutatorian of her graduating class and saw action in the Dominion War, in which she received her Starfleet Medal of Honor, she is also a recipient of the Preanteres Ribbon of Commendation.   She served for the last 4 years as Tactical on the USS-Hood where Sesshomaru was first officer, and he requested her as his first officer abord the USS-Nobunaga.  I do have to say, if our previous commanding officers had looked like her, I would have actually looked forward to being called to task and punished by her.  Sources tell me that she enjoys combat training sessions on the holodeck and has a pet neko that she has brought on all postings with her.  Her favorite color is pink, she’s around 5’6” with a very athletic build with legs for days.  She has waist length dark brown hair and what appear to be deep chocolate eyes.  She has a younger brother, who is NOT part of Starfleet, that she has weekly conversations with.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha grunted slightly, one ear flicking towards Miroku.</p>
<p>“Lt. Commander Kagome Higurashi, Operations Manager and third in the chain of command.  She is 27 years old, human.  She is seen as a prodigy in Engineering and Computer Science.  She was valedictorian of her class, recipient of the Cochrane Medal of Excellence for her theories of engineering which led to improvements of the warp drives. Note, do not mention this to her, she does not like being reminded that her engines are being tested, and per reports is embarrassed by the attention and press she received.  Miss Higurashi is on the smaller side, 5’2” according to official records, with long black hair and light brown eyes.  My sources have indicated that you and she have something in common, you both love ramen (lord only knows why), and she can often be found curled up in a library program in the Holodeck.  As far as my sources have been able to find, she has never been on a date or had any serious relationship, though many have tried.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha shook his head. “Are there any of the officers that you would like to tell me about that AREN’T pretty young women you want to talk into bearing your children?”</p>
<p>Miroku gave his friend a mock pout before continuing.  “Well, if your past history is any indication you will be spending quite a bit of time with her, we have Dr. Kaede Hiatsu, the Chief Medical Officer.  She has served on Starfleet for 45 years, and was a field doctor during the Dominion War, stationed near Deep Space Nine due to her ability to think on her feet, surgical skills, and calmness under pressure.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha growled “I wasn’t in that many fights Miroku… and I never started them, I just made sure to end them.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but Inuyasha, you won’t be able to punch first and ask questions later this time.  You will need to use that skill you keep forgetting to train, patience.”</p>
<p>“Feh.”</p>
<p>Miroku scrolled through his pad, looking for additional information to relay.</p>
<p>“Ahhh…. Navigation and Communication, Ensign Shippo Kit, a 22-year-old kitsune.  He has a talent for languages, during four years at the academy he taught himself… eight languages… holy hell.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha’s eyebrow lifted at that statement, his curiosity peaked.</p>
<p>“Let’s see, he can learn languages quickly, and thanks to his kitsune heritage he can change his appearance to blend with his background or the local residents, paired with his language skills this made him a highly sought after member of recognizance teams.  His flight and navigations scores coming out of the Academy were high enough that he was immediately placed onto the USS-Nobunaga.  He is assigned to navigation, but also acts as a communications expert.”</p>
<p>Miroku scanned through his notes before his eyes lit up with a mischievous glint.</p>
<p>Inuyasha looked up at the time displayed on the wall.  There were still 10 minutes until the ship would dock.  If he knew Sesshomaru, he would be exactly on time, not late, not early. </p>
<p>It was going to be a long ten minutes.</p><hr/>
<p>Sango watched the Starbase 423 come closer through the viewscreen on the bridge.  She nodded to Shippo, and the computer called the senior officers to the docking bay. </p>
<p>“Ensign Kit, you are with me.” Sango said, motioning for his relief to assume the helm.  Shippo stood and followed her into the lift.</p>
<p>Sango’s eyes softened as she watched the man beside her.  He was tall with bright auburn hair pulled back and secured with a band, but his bright green eyes seemed nervous.  Shippo was new to the ship she knew, and she had not had much opportunity to get to know him.  Sango knew it was important to know all members of her bridge crew and to build the trust between the teams.  In the Dominion war, that trust had meant the difference between life and death.</p>
<p>“At ease Ensign, you don’t need to be nervous.” Sango kept her voice soft, hoping to help sooth Shippo’s nerves.  Shippo took a deep breath and nervously rubbed his hands down the sides of his uniform pants as he released it, then looked over to Sango.</p>
<p>“Sorry Commander.” He said quietly. </p>
<p>“No need to apologize, you will get used to meeting new officers in time.”</p>
<p>“Oh no no no, it’s not that, its….” Shippo paused, not sure if he wanted to continue but knew that he needed to be honest with his commanding officer.  “In the Academy we heard so much about the Inu brothers.  Everyone wanted to match Sesshomaru in skill, he became the ideal to strive to be, but Inuyasha was the one everyone had stories about, so he kinda became a legend if you know what I mean.”</p>
<p>Sango’s eyes went cold “Yes, I’ve heard of some of his… antics.”</p>
<p>Sango knew her Captain had his reasons for bringing his brother on board, she just had no idea what they were.  She was trying to get this crew into shape, the Dominion War may have ended, but that did not mean they could rest on their laurels and get out of practice, and then Sesshomaru decided to bring in Inuyasha. </p>
<p>She had reviewed his service records carefully after she received the notice to analyze this new unknown entity on her ship.  She knew he was transferring in with their new science officer, but Inuyasha was the one that worried her.  He didn’t have a troubling record per se, but there were enough scuffles and incidents that were noted that didn’t quite meet the level of reprimand that had her concerned.  His prior commanding officers described him as ruthlessly efficient with a gruff attitude… and almost no patience.  He had shown to have an innate understanding of battle tactics during the Dominion War, the Captain of the Nautilus had brought him in for battle planning, and his plans and tactical maneuvers were a large part of why the Nautilus had succeeded and survived the Dominion War.</p>
<p>There was nothing she could really point to in his record to show why she was uneasy about him joining the ship.  He was reported to be an excellent officer if you did not set off his temper.  What bothered her the most though was it seemed he had his own personal code of right and wrong, just as she did.  Inuyasha had been in a few fights with suspects and on away missions, and the reports carefully never mentioned who had started the fights, just who had ended them, which was not typically Starfleet protocol.  She would have to keep an eye on him, which is why she had needed to make it clear with her Captain what her boundaries were with their new Chief of Security and Tactical Officer.</p>
<p>The turbo lift opened, and Shippo and Sango made their way to the docking bay with the other senior officers.  Sango noticed that they had arrived before the Captain, and she quickly did a visual inspection of the team to ensure they all met regulation.  She chuckled to herself when she saw her friend and Operations Officer Kagome, whose long wavy black hair had partially escaped its confinement.  Sango caught Kagome’s attention and motioned to her hair, she saw her friend’s cheeks turn pink before Kagome quickly removed her hair tie and tried to tame her hair in a low ponytail.  Sango heard the swish of the doors and came to attention as Sesshomaru walked into the bay.  At exactly 16:00, the Nobunaga docked with the Space Station, and Inuyasha and Miroku were officially ushered on board. </p>
<p>Inuyasha entered first, his eyes scanning the room before landing on his brother.  Golden eyes met dark amber, and Inuyasha straightened his spine before marching to stand in front of Sesshomaru. </p>
<p>“Lt. Commander Inuyasha Taisho, reporting for duty Sir.”</p>
<p> “Lt. Miroku Hoshi, reporting for duty Sir.”</p>
<p>Sesshomaru looked at the pair before him, his eyes lingering on his brother. “Welcome aboard.  I leave you in the competent hands of my First Officer.”  With a slight nod that could almost be a welcome, Sesshomaru turned and left the docking bay.</p>
<p>Inuyasha let out his breath, partially irked at the cold welcome, but also relieved that he had not had to endure one of Sesshomaru’s scathing welcomes that he had dealt with at home. </p>
<p>“Puppy ears.  No one said anything about puppy ears.” He heard a woman whisper from the group standing beside him.  One ear turned towards the sound, and the speaker let out a soft “eep” as she realized that he had heard her. </p>
<p>“KAGOME” he heard hissed back quietly.  Pulling up the information from Miroku about the Operations Officer, he turned to face the group.  He was able to identify most of the group from the descriptions (Miroku forgot to mention that Kaede only had one eye) and the red-haired young man had to be Shippo. </p>
<p>What he was not expecting was the punch in the gut when he saw Lt. Commander Higurashi for the first time.  He had seen beautiful women before, hell he had been engaged to one at the end of his time at the Academy, but they had nothing on the petite beauty before him.  Her long black hair was barely tamed in a ponytail, and her brown eyes reminded him of melted chocolate.  He watched as her cheeks tinged pink and she shyly pulled her gaze away from him. </p>
<p>The woman next to her walked forward towards them, the red shoulders of her uniform designating her in a Command position, the three full pips identifying her as the First Officer.</p>
<p>“Commander Tajiya, I look forward to working with you.” Inuyasha calmly stated, extending a hand to his new commanding officer. </p>
<p>“Likewise, Lt. Commander Taisho.” Was the response.</p>
<p>Sango turned to her new science officer, who was staring at her with a dazed expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Lieutenant?” Sango questioned, catching his attention.</p>
<p>Without thinking, Miroku stared at her in awe “holy hell Yash” he whispered, “she’s gorgeous.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha elbowed his friend in the side, shaking him out of his daze.  Miroku’s face turned bright red as he realized what he had just said.</p>
<p>“umm, I apologize Commander, I… I uh…. Ilookforwardtoworkingwithoupleaseforgiveme.”</p>
<p>Sango eyed the two of them, she thought Inuyasha was the one she was going to have trouble with, but it seemed that her new Science Officer would be the bigger headache.  “Thank you both, and welcome to the Nobunaga.  We will meet in the briefing room at 16:20. Until then, dismissed.”</p>
<p>At Sango’s command, Shippo made a beeline for Inuyasha, peppering him with questions about stories from the Academy, wanting confirmation on which were true, and which were embellished, then asking about his experience in the Dominion war.  The Kitsune’s excitement was evident to everyone around him, he wasn’t giving Inuyasha the chance to answer a question before asking the next one.</p>
<p>Kagome found herself rooted in place watching Shippo and Inuyasha, thankful that Shippo was distracting Inuyasha.  She was slightly embarrassed that he had heard her before, but come on, he had puppy ears! Somehow that had been left out of his Starfleet records that she had gone over with Sango.  She had felt… not quite nerves… when their eyes had met briefly.  He was Hot.  Like seriously HOT.  It was strange, he looked so much like the Captain, yet she had never once (ok maybe once) thought that about the Captain, but there was something about Inuyasha that made him seem more approachable.  Kagome felt her cheeks heat up again, and she chastised herself for her thoughts. Even if he were approachable, she wouldn’t know how to go about it, she had few male friends (though Shippo was growing on her), and she had never had that reaction with any other man. </p>
<p>She watched the two men locked in conversation (well, she wasn’t sure if it was conversation or interrogation as Shippo was still asking questions), admiring the picture they made, Inuyasha with his long silver hair in a low ponytail standing a few inches over Shippo with his unruly red hair tied back.  She felt herself shiver as Inuyasha’s eyes darted to her, she swore she saw his eyes go darker as he looked her over before one side of his mouth quirked up in a smirk, the tip of a fang peeking out. And then he…</p>
<p>Winked at her.</p>
<p>At her.  At Kagome Higurashi.  Her face turned bright red and she scurried out of the dock.  She knew she would need a few moments to compose herself, at least that’s what she had always heard other say.  Now for the first time she knew what they meant.  The bridge was about to get… interesting.  She just wished she knew him or his profile well enough to know if he was just teasing her, if he was a womanizer (She had heard of officers with a girl at every planet and port), or if he thought she was cute.  Her brain short circuited at the last thought, and she shook her head to clear it, embarrassed about her thoughts.  He was a fellow officer.  That was it.  She wouldn’t know how to handle any more than that.</p>
<p>Inuyasha watched her escape, half listening to the young ensign who had introduced himself as Shippo, while his senses followed Kagome out of the bay.  As she passed, he caught the scent of vanilla and roses, everyday scents in perfume worn on the starships, but for some reason it had hit his senses like ambrosia.  He realized that he was still being hit with a million questions from the very enthusiastic kitsune, and he shifted his full attention back.  The smirk that had not left his face grew into a grin as he saw the excited green eyes that watched him with an expression that bordered on hero worship.</p>
<p>“Look Shippo, right? I believe Commander Tajiya needs me in a few minutes, I promise to answer all your questions as we work together.  I’m going to need someone to help me get familiar with the ship, wanna help me?”</p>
<p>Shippo’s jaw nearly dropped, the legend, THE INUYASHA was asking for his help, HIS HELP.  It was the single best day of his life; even greater than the day he was assigned to the Nobunaga. </p>
<p>“Absolutely Sir!” he excitedly chirped, almost dancing with excitement.</p>
<p>Inuyasha chuckled before calling Miroku over.</p>
<p>“Great!  Look, when we aren’t on duty you can just call me Yash.  This is one of my closest friends from the Academy, Miroku, Miroku this is Shippo.”</p>
<p>“And by closest friend he means his handler.” Miroku teased, reaching out to shake Shippo’s hand.</p>
<p>Inuyasha snorted at that “Like I need a fucking handler.”</p>
<p>Miroku lifted an eyebrow and donned a serious expression. “Inuyasha, that was the bargain for my transferring with you, I was instructed to KEEP HIM IN LINE and to KEEP THAT INU OUT OF TROUBLE.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha flat out laughed, almost choking “Dude, you are usually the one who gets me into trouble.”</p>
<p>Miroku thought about that for a second. “Sadly, it is true.” He admitted.</p>
<p>Shippo watched the two senior officers, his eyes growing wider and wider.   He had heard some of the pranks that the duo had played in the Academy, and now they were here, in his ship, working with him for the foreseeable future.  He couldn’t believe how lucky he was, he would be the envy of his classmates.  He could not WAIT to tell Shiori about this, she would kill for this opportunity. </p>
<p>“Let me show you the way to the bridge and to the briefing room.” Shippo hated interrupting the back and forth, but he didn’t want their first day to go off track.  “Sango is a stickler for being on time, and besides” he said slyly, looking at Miroku “I would think you would want all the brownie points you could to get back in her good graces.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha and Miroku went silent, both turning to face Shippo.  Shippo immediately panicked, he was afraid that he had overstepped his bounds, but he just wanted so much to feel included and then he goes and does….</p>
<p>His frantic thoughts eased as Inuyasha smiled and Miroku’s head fell with a groan. </p>
<p>“Kid” Inuyasha smirked “we are going to get along just fine.”</p><hr/>
<p>At exactly 16:20 Inuyasha and Miroku made sure they were both seated in the briefing room, heeding Shippo’s advice.  Miroku was already deeply in conversation with Kaede regarding different herbs and plants that had been found on a recent botany expedition that had been found to have latent healing properties.  Miroku had been one of the scientists working on perfecting the extraction method, and Kaede had been sent some of the prototype salves to determine its practical application in the field.  She had sent back comments and feedback, and Miroku had asked for some further clarification and expansion on some of the reports.</p>
<p>Inuyasha eyes were darting around the room, taking in the layout, where the computers were located, how the table and chairs were situated near the panes of glass.  He wanted to familiarize himself with every room, especially where the senior officers and Captain would spend time, to prepare for any potential security concern.  He already wanted to speak with Kagome about getting a secondary com system set up just for the security team.  It would serve two purposes, the first to develop a communication system that would be reliable if the computer was compromised in security crises,  and the second to give him a chance to get to know Kagome outside of the bridge.  Every time his eyes went her direction, she would flush an adorable shade of pink and make sure that she was looking anywhere BUT at him.  He looked forward to exploring that later.</p>
<p>With a soft sound the doors opened, and Sango strode into the room, taking her place at the head of the table. </p>
<p>“Ok everyone, I hope you have had the opportunity to meet our new officers.  As soon as our Chief of Engineering returns to the ship we will be departing.  The supplies have all been brought on board, and Jaken should be here within the half hour.  We have been asked to escort a supply ship through contested space, the last three ships were all destroyed.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha sat forward “Do we know what type of ships and what weapons were used?”</p>
<p>Sango looked over at her Inuyasha with a grudging respect.  Those were the questions she had asked as well, and she silently reassessed her opinion of her new tactical officer.  “From what limited information was relayed during the attacks, the supply vessels were destroyed by what seemed to be photon torpedoes.  Given the limited data we have not been able to identify any specific energy signature that would allow us to identify who we are dealing with.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha began going through the list in his mind of which races equipped photon torpedoes, cross referencing with his own knowledge of the races in that sector of space.  Each potential opponent required a different tactic, and he wanted to be prepared just in ca…</p>
<p>“Bridge to Commander Tajiya” Shippo’s voice was heard from Sango’s communicator.</p>
<p>“Go ahead Ensign.”</p>
<p>“We have received confirmation that Jaken is on board, we are cleared to disembark.”</p>
<p>“Acknowledged.”</p>
<p>Sango looked at her senior officers and gave a small smile.  “Everyone, please report to your duty stations.  Lt. Commander Taisho and Lt. Hoshi, time to get a feel for the Nobunaga.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoy the story, please let me know if you have any thoughts or ideas for new encounters for our crew!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>